


Once Upon a Memory

by creamyoreofillings



Series: The Lost [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Once Upon a Time (TV), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, OUAT inspired, Rating will change, TAGS ARE FUCKING ANNOYTINVG WHY, but i borrowed storybrooke and enchanted forest, first person POV, i think, lots of magics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the stories of our heroes, the Heir, the Rogue and the Mage, as they search answers for their unspoken pasts as the town clock started to move.</p><p>Dreams seem more livid, memories before Storybrooke are hazy and problems start popping up one after another, all centering around a certain outsider, who brought back Romeo, the Mayor's relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> NEW SERIES!! but dont worry! i wont dump coffee shop. its like my baby. i take care of my babies. (not actually really.. i kinda dumped that dr multi chap fic. me and my responsibilities.
> 
> So, before you are going to continue, i have somethings that will (hopefully) clear up some things.
> 
> 1\. This is mainly a OUAT universe, with the characters having the same occupation as the ones in the modern world and in the Enchanted Forest. But, I have made some changes, as three heroes instead of one. And the one bringing the C.O. is not their child, but the mayor's RELATIVE.
> 
> 2\. Everyone is fucking half American.
> 
> 3\. I added some titles to our supposed heroes in the series because who wouldnt want a badass title hell yeah. But seriously. It reflects on events in their past life, which is changed dramatically to fit my liking. I am heartfully sorry to every OUAT fan out there.
> 
> 4\. The Enchanted Forest arc exists, but has more kingdoms and stories as the series/fic progresses. It will come in flashbacks, usually centering the current character, or for plot, a certain unknown character at the moment.
> 
> 5\. This is centered around Spamano, PruCan and USUK. Some pairings will usually pop up, either in the Enchanted Forest arc/flashback or in the modern world.
> 
> 6\. There is more magic than the usual OUAT story. Be prepared for this fic to break the laws of physics in fiction.
> 
> Hopefully that helps you understand the story, and if not, i understand also, because i do not know half of the shit i say, both in real life and on the internet.

It was blurry, and I could make out what is the interior of a castle? A prison? Something Middle Age-y. I could see someone before me, running to me with something that resembled fear in their expression. My vision turned more blurry, until everything was a smudged pixel of what it was. I felt my body moving on it's own, tumbling onto the ground. I hear myself whispering, but I couldn't make any words out of them. But I felt a hand on my cheek, so small and gentle and soft and safe and oh so _familiar_. I leaned into the touch, wanting more contact than this. A gentle voice reached me and I recognized it as mine, but unfamiliar and alien to me, muttering:  
  
"I will always find you.."  
  
I woke up with a start, my pupils blown wide and breathing raggedly with sweat rolling down my face. I scoured my surroundings, seeing that I am still in my house, safe and sound. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall down into the soft mattress of my bed, waiting for my breathing to become normal.  
  
'What a weird dream..' I thought, putting an arm above my eyes. 'Again, I suppose... But that voice.. It was mine but at the same time, it wasn't...' The alarm clock blared it's shrill noise, indicating a new day. 'Though I doubt it, honestly.'  
  
I got up, using my arms to push myself off the soft bed. I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I stretched like a lazy cat. I turned my head to the drawn curtains, sunlight pouring from the open window. I squinted my eyes, adjusting to the bright rays of light. A light breeze enters the room, ruffling my slightly long unkempt brown hair. I hadn't cut it, in fact, I don't remember how and when I got my hair long. Sighing, I reluctantly got out of bed, heading for the bathroom with a towel and a fresh set of clothes.  
  
During my shower, I thought about a lot of things. Things about what I'm going to teach my students, things about my plans, my routine, my dinner, everything. The bathroom seems like a thinking point for me, a sanctuary for me to get my thoughts together. It helps me relax, and it feels strangely like home. But this time, I thought about my weird dream. Why did that hand feel familiar? Why do I get a sense of Deja vu from that dream?  
  
But then again, the shower would end, leaving me unsatisfied. As I sauntered to the kitchen, I began to prepare my usual breakfast. Bacon and Eggs. Yum. I took out all the necessities and started to cook, the crackling of bacon and sizzling of eggs were the only noises in the kitchen, the smell spreading throughout the house.  
  
But then I had a sudden realization, as I took a plate and glass. My alarm clock hasn't activated in a long time.  
  
I dropped my plate in shock, the sounds of the china shattering snapping me out of my shocked daze. I stared at the hazardous remains of my favorite plate and glass, the shattered pieces of blue and green sprawled across the floor. As a minute went by passed like a year to me. It wasn't possible, was it?  
  
I left my breakfast (i was going to eat at the diner one way or another, anyway), got my coat and rushed out to see the giant clock connected to the library. As I got out, I saw Mr Ryuugazaki, who was taking his morning stroll, staring up at the clock with wonder and amazement in his eyes. I swear I could also see a small smile on his lips. There was also Miss Nanami, who was the head Sister of the church and Mayor Vargas, who was glaring at the clock with disbelief.  
  
"It finally has moved, huh?" Vargas muttered, tone unbelieving. "What did I fucking said to that sassy asshole.."  
  
"Well, It's a nice change of pace, don't you think?" I said, a friendly smile on my face. He turned his head to look at me directly, something like surprise etched on his face. It immediately turned into a face of anger. "Who fucking died and told you that you could fucking _talk_  to me, bastardo?!" Vargas said.  
  
Mayor Vargas wasn't a kind person, but he also wasn't a big douche too. He lashes at me almost immediately everyday, but I think I can vaguely remember the one time he was actually _nice_  to me.  
  
"Well, since you looked lonely, I thought that I could talk to you, si?" I asked, a small grin on my lips.  
  
Mayor Vargas seethed in anger more, face blooming an adorable red. "Just shut your annoying Hispanic mouth." He grumbled darkly before stomping away. I sighed sadly as I watched him walk away. I turned to stare at the clock again, happy that something has changed for what felt like a hundred years.  
  
Besides, everything here in Storybrooke seems the same everyday.


End file.
